1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to outdoor radio equipment, and more particularly, to an radio equipment in under an outdoor situation wherein electronic equipment such as communications equipment is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic radio equipment has been required to have a great capacity, in order to realize communications by which high-volume can be transmitted and received at high speed. Because of this, consumption of electric power by such electronic equipment has been increasing and the amount of heat generated per unit volume has been increasing.
Furthermore, such electronic equipment is frequently provided under outdoor situations such as on the roof of a building. Therefore, it is required for such radio equipment to have the ability to endure in an outdoor environment through such features as waterproofing and having good outdoor workability.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of related art outdoor radio equipment 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art outdoor radio equipment 1 has a substantially box-type configuration. The outdoor radio equipment 1 includes a housing 19. A transmitting and receiving board part 2, a control modulation and demodulation board part 3, a branching filter 4, and the like are provided inside of the housing 19.
The housing 19 provides a waterproofing to the above-mentioned electronic equipment provided inside thereof. Furthermore, a sunshade cover 5 is provided at an upper part of the housing 19 so as to shield the housing from sunlight.
A door part 6 is provided at a front surface of the housing 19 and a back surface part 8 is provided at a back surface of the housing 19. The door part 6 is opened for maintenance, providing, for exchange and the like of the above mentioned electronic equipment provided inside of the housing 19.
A great number of radiation heat fins 7 stand in a line at the back surface part 8. The electronic equipment such as the transmitting and receiving board part 2 provided inside the housing part 19 transmits information having a great volume so that electric power consumed and the amount of heat generated are huge.
Because of this, the electronic equipment components such as the transmitting and receiving board part 2 provided for touching the back surface part 8 having the radiation heat fins 7, so as to transfer heat to the radiation heat fins 7. Under the above structure, heat from the electronic equipment such as the transmitting and receiving board part 2 is dissipated.
However, there are problems in a case where the electronic equipment generating a great amount of heat such as the transmitting and receiving board part 2 is provided inside of the above mentioned housing 19 and the housing 19 is provided in an the outdoor environment.
That is, if it is not possible to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the electronic equipment such as the transmitting and receiving board part 2 to the outside of the housing 19 and to cool down the electronic equipment such as the transmitting and receiving board part 2 effectively, the temperature of the electronic equipment provided inside the housing 19 increases. As a result of this, the electronic equipment may malfunction and perform an incorrect action.
As described above, since dissipation of heat with regard to the transmitting and receiving board part 2 and others, which are provided inside the housing 19 and are parts generating high heat, is carried out by only the radiation heat fins 7 provided at the back surface 8, there is a limit to the quantity of heat dissipated. Hence, the related art outdoor radio equipment 1 does not have a sufficient cooling effect of dissipating heat with regard to electronic equipment provided inside thereof.
In addition, if precipitation falls on the housing 19 and moisture adheres to the electronic equipment such as the transmitting and receiving board part 2 provided in the housing 19, the functioning of the electronic equipment is degraded and performing an incorrect action may result.
Although waterproofing the electronic equipment such as the transmitting and receiving board part 2 is attempted by providing the housing 19 and the door part 6 in the related art outdoor radio equipment 1, the waterproofing is not accomplished perfectly. Hence, it is necessary to further improve the waterproofing of the electronic equipment.
In addition, as described above, it is necessary to open and close the door part 6 whenever maintenance, providing for exchange and the like, of the above-mentioned electronic equipment provided inside of the housing 19 is performed.
Therefore, the related art outdoor radio equipment 1 has a problem in terms of workability. Because of this, outdoor radio equipment with improved workability is needed.